Ultraman Jack
Ultraman Jack is an Ultra haling from M78, an Ultra Brother, and a member of the Space Garrison. He is used by Cdrzillafanon. Appearance This Jack is identical to his cannon incarnation. History Origins/Backstory Jack was a skilled Ultra on M78, and was eventually the fourth Ultra to visit Earth, appearing in 1971. Jack defended Earth for some time against various threats from Kaiju and Aliens alike, until he finally left Earth following the defeat of Alien Bat and Zetton II. Jack was one of the founding members of the Ultra Brothers, and would appear alongside the group on many occasions. When the Gior invaded, Jack was among the first Space Garrison members to offer to head to Earth in order to combat the threat. Jack arrived on Earth alongside the other Ultra Brothers and soon began battling the Gior's forces, aiding Earth's monsters and The Resistance when possible, teaming up with the likes of Godzilla and Jet Jaguar. In the Roleplay Ultraman Jack first appeared in the roleplay in the form of Hideki Goh. He helped the Resistance fend off an attack by Aeon. Abilities * Specium Ray (スペシウム光線 Supeshiumu Kōsen?): Jack can fire the Specium Ray by crossing his arms in a lower case "+" style beam. It's exactly like Ultraman's Specium Ray. It can obliterate monsters in one shot. * Ultra Slash (ウルトラスラッシュ Urutora Surasshu?)/Dismembering Halo (八つ裂き光輪 Yatsuzaki Kōrin?): A razer sharp ring of plasma fired from Jack's hand. Same as Ultraman's and Zoffy's. Can slice through monsters easily. * Fog Beam (フォッグビーム Foggu Bīmu?): A misty light attack that Jack fires from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Similar to Ultraman's Slash Ray. * Cinerama Shot (シネラマショット Shinerama Shotto?): Jack's "L" style beam attack. It can destroy monsters in one shot. The attack is said to be 10 times more powerful than Ultraseven's Wide Shot. * Ultra Shot (ウルトラショット Urutora Shotto?): A plasma beam fired from Jack's hand in a similar style to Zoffy's M87 Ray, only Jack extends his left hand forward then places his right hand on his left upper arm. It becomes his main beam starting from Ultraman Ginga S and onward. * Eye Beams: Jack can fire powerful energy beams from his eyes. * Perspective Ray (透視光線 Tōshi Kōsen?): Ultraman Jack can fire a beam from his eyes to reveal invisible enemies. * Ultra Eyes (ウルトラ眼光 Urutora Gankō?): Another attack fired from Jack's eyes, while additionally bending his elbows. * Ultra Rocket Bullets (ウルトラロケット弾 Urutora Roketto-dan?): Light bullets are fired from Jack's fingertips. It was used against Varricane. * Hand Beam (ハンドビーム Hando Bīmu?): Jack can send out a fireball from his palm. * Ultra Hurricane (ウルトラハリケーン Urutora Harikēn?): Jack lifts up the opponent and throws it high into the air and finishes it off with a Specium Ray. Used to defeat Zetton Ⅱ. Trivia * Jack's abilities are directly copied from Ultraman Wiki lol. And yes he has a lot of abilities, Jack don't mess around. ** Actually, I'm pretty sure not even all of his abilities are on this page. * Jack is the first Ultra Brother to receive a page on this wiki. Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Space Garrison Members Category:Space Garrison Category:Cdrzillafanon's Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Psionics Category:Level 3 Psionics